Comfort
by XClayMacionPoint
Summary: Itachi returns to the Akatsuki base, after his mission to capture Naruto, seeking consolation in the form of alcohol, but he quickly realizes it isn't enough. In his drunken haze he requests Michiko to provide him with a different sort of comfort. He wants to forget all that he's done, even if it's only for a moment. One-shot lemon. Slight Dub-Con Warning. Uchiha Itachi x OC.


Here's an Uchiha Itachi x OC oneshot lemon.

* * *

Michiko tapped her finger against the stone countertop in a reflexive motion. Patience was a useful skill the kunoichi had developed over the past year having to spend hours, days, weeks, alone while the members of the Akatsuki completed their various missions. Being a sensor-type, she was only called upon when Konan was busy on a separate mission. She spent her days keeping the shared spaces of their hideouts clean, cooking meals when a pair would return, but most importantly having tea ready. She couldn't count the times one of them would return, angry, tired, and hungry, and would grumble as she prepared a meal for them as fast as she could. She quickly learned that having warm tea prepped for someone's return would ease their nerves somewhat and prevent them from lashing out at her for not cooking fast enough. It was always calming for her as well to make tea; the aroma of the crushed green tea leaves was soothing and the heat coming from the wood stove put the temperature of the room at a comfortable level. She absent-mindedly fingered the edge of her teacup.

 _I wonder who will return today?_

Her most difficult evenings were when Kakuzu and Hidan would return. That pair was the most troublesome of all. They were a lethal combination of apathy and insanity. Every time she was around Hidan he would go on and on about how she would be a good sacrifice to his precious Jashin-sama while Kakuzu would warn her that the moment she crossed him he would obtain her bounty. Michiko knew her bounty was slightly more than the average S ranked criminal, because she was the last of the Minami clan, a famous clan of lighting element users. Though she wasn't particularly phased by their threats she remained weary, because she did not want to die yet.

After the water had come to a boil and she poured the hot liquid over the tea leaves, she replaced the kettle and let her chakra briefly flow through the natural electrical pulses in the earth. _No one is back yet._ She waited a few more moments before pouring herself a cup and heading to her room at the very end of the hall. She glanced at the door beside hers before entering her room.

Michiko was grateful her neighbor was Uchiha Itachi. He was the quietest of the men and he was the easiest to tend to because he did most things on his own. Occasionally he would accept tea or some food, but he cleaned up after himself. She remembered getting to try his cooking a few times and found that he was very talented. Talking to him was difficult though. He didn't divulge anything of his past, he barely spoke of the present, but no matter how cold he was to her, she couldn't shake the feeling of comfort she experienced when with him. On the missions she accompanied him on he seemed to be watching over her. At first she believed it was simply his nature to observe everyone around him, but the way his eyes bore into her made her believe there was something more to his intense gaze.

Michiko sat on the edge of her bed and held the cup of tea close enough to her face to feel the warmth of the steam. _Everyone in the Akatsuki knows about his past, he's an S ranked criminal, information on him is easily accessible. I wonder what he's thinking about when he stares at me. Is it just a reflex for him to stare?_ She sipped from the cup. _Oh, he's back._ She set her cup on the nightstand by her bed and made her way out into the hall. She knocked on his door and waited for his response before opening it.

"Welcome back."

Itachi stood in the middle of his room still in his cloak. He was facing away from her.

"Itachi-san, would you like me to get anything for you? I have tea ready." she asked.

"Tea is fine."

"Hai."

Itachi heard the door close behind her and her retreating footsteps. He set the large bottle of sake he had hid in his coat on the nightstand by his bed. He knew that alcohol had the effect of dulling your senses and sometimes caused brief amnesia. How much would he have to drink to reach that effect though? He twisted off the cap and brought the edge of the bottle to his lips. He paused, he knew the taste would be bitter and unpleasant, his taste buds tended to enjoy sweet things. He suddenly recalled the look of pain on his younger brother's face, the anger, the hatred. He wrapped his lips around the opening of the bottle and titled his head back, gulping down the liquid fast enough that he could escape having to taste it. It dribbled down his chin and onto his coat. He sighed and set the bottle back on the nightstand. He became acutely aware of a heat building in his stomach, he had not had anything to eat since the dango he had left unfinished at the shop in Konoha.

Michiko closed the door behind her and walked back to the kitchen. She placed the steeping teapot on a tray along with an empty tea cup and returned to his room. She used her back to push the unlocked door open, then approached the low dresser in the room.

Itachi felt Michiko's presence before he heard the door open. The alcohol made him feel warm, but it wasn't working fast enough. He wanted to forget, now.

"Close the door."

Michiko was somewhat surprised by the command, but she complied nonetheless. _His voice sounds different_ , she thought as she poured the tea. The feeling of comfort she usually had around him was gone, the air in the room was heavy. _Could something have happened to upset him?_ She set the teapot down and looked at dark-haired man as he threw his cloak across the room. Her eyes widened in shock at his movements. He was usually meticulous about everything he did, it was unlike him to fling his possessions about. It was then that she noticed a large bottle on the nightstand by his bed. _Is that… alcohol?_ She felt an alarm go off in her head.

"Itachi-san, are you alright?" she asked.

 _He never drinks or I've never seen him drink before._ He didn't answer, instead he faced her. His eyes were tired, his shoulders looked relaxed, but his demeanor said the opposite.

Itachi's eyes scanned over her form slowly. Michiko was an attractive girl. She had large eyes, full lips, and shoulder-length brown hair. His gaze lingered on the generous curves of her waist, her hips, and her long legs. Her chest looked soft, comfortable. Could he seek her out for comfort? She was normally very responsive when she was addressed, she was always prepared to engage in conversation. Would she be a good confidant? He had noticed when they first met that she was a very easy-going person, very easy to talk to if he was in the mood to talk, could she help him?

Michiko took the tea cup and placed it in his hand. She went to the nightstand and examined the bottle. _It's halfway empty? He drank that much by himself?_

"Did something happen?" she looked at him as he swallowed down the warm tea.

He returned the tea cup to the tray and placed his hand against his forehead. A haze was slowly building in his head. _There's something on his mind. Something definitely upset him._

"Itachi-san, you were just sent to find the nine-tailed jinchuuriki correct?" she pursued.

"Yes."

"Did the mission fail?"

He didn't respond again. He sat on the edge of his bed with his head still in his hands. He looks so vulnerable and hurt. _It's so strange to see him like this._ She stood in front of him, studying his submissive form. She felt a pain in her chest. Michiko had always been inclined to comfort those in pain, despite her criminal rank, she was usually a kind person.

Itachi became aware of a faint floral scent. The alcohol was slowly ridding him of his inhibitions, slowly ridding him of his carefulness. He reached out and took her hand which had been rested on her side. His thumb brushed gently against her soft skin.

Michiko felt her face flush at the feeling of her hand being caressed by his. His hand was callused and hard. He pulled her towards him gently and wrapped his strong arms around her midriff, burying his face against her stomach.

"Itachi-san?" she wasn't sure how to respond to his sudden touches.

Her chest tightened with anxiety, that she was now being held against a man she had never even touched before. She was concerned, if he was showing his weaker side to her so suddenly, then something must have happened. He inhaled the warm, floral scent and felt the heat in his body travel down further. This still wasn't enough, he wanted to completely forget.

Itachi stood suddenly, causing her to step back to regain her personal space.

"I…" he was about to speak, but he stopped again.  
"If it's too much, you don't have to tell me," she began, "but if there's something you think I can do to help please tell me."

Michiko watched his usual stoic expression return to his face. _Perhaps he's sobering up a bit?_ She thought.

"My brother." He said.

Her eyes widened slightly. _He's going to actually tell me?_ His eyes shut and he stooped forward. She reflexively put her hands out to stop him, but she realized he had already regained his balance. Her open palms were pressed to his chest.

"Itachi-san?"

His hands grasped her upper arms and he leaned down to her ear.

"I want to forget where I am."

"Forget where you are? Is that why you've been drinking?"

"I want to forget where I am." He repeated.

 _He's drunk, he's completely drunk._ She felt his hot alcohol-laced breath on her cheek.

"You stink like sake." She told him.

"I want to be comforted." His lips brushed against her ear, "I want to forget."

He pulled her closer to him.

"Itachi-san, you should rest." She said, feeling her heart beating faster in her chest.

The situation was becoming dangerous. If she didn't break free of his grip soon something could happen that he or more likely she would regret.

"Please."

His voice sounded as though it was on the verge of breaking. She felt pity for the Uchiha. _He must have encountered his younger brother on his mission, was it too much for him to see him again after what he'd done?_ He spoke again:

"Please, help me forget."

She wanted to cry. _The sound of his voice, it's so heartbreaking. Is he in that much pain?_ His mouth pressed to the nape of her neck and she gasped.

"Michiko." He breathed her name out softly.

He raised his head and their eyes met. She stared into the deep onyx color of his irises and felt herself weakening beneath the gaze. She could see a sea of untold, endless pain behind his eyes. She barely knew this man, she's barely spoken to this man, but her feeling of comfort had returned. Uchiha Itachi was drunk and in pain. Uchiha Itachi was drunk, in pain, and was desperately in need of an outlet for it. Michiko had never considered herself someone who was capable of casual sex, but she felt herself weakening, submitting, wanting to comfort him.

He noticed the change in her eyes, from apprehensiveness to conclusion. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She remained still as he moved his mouth. The moment he pulled away she said:

"You stink like sake." Her last attempt to fight the desire that was growing in her body.

"Let me forget, even for a moment."

Her cheeks reddened.  
"If you are okay with me." She said in a whisper.

He cupped her face with one hand and meshed his lips harshly against hers. She moaned from the force. Despite the taste of hard alcohol on his mouth she felt a gentle warmth envelop her body. A warmth that was intoxicating in its own way. His other hand traveled up her shirt and fondled her breast. The gentle caresses of his thumb against her sensitive skin caused her breath to catch in her throat. When he pinched the tightening skin she gasped and his tongue pushed past her lips to explore her mouth. A single spike of electricity shot down to her center. Heat was beginning to fill her lower abdomen. Her fingers clenched his shirt as the kiss deepened, her head titling back to improve the angle, and her tongue shyly brushing against his. The vibrations of Itachi's hungry groan further accelerated her increasing heat.

When they parted for a moment her mind cleared and she couldn't believe what she was doing. The simplicity of her day to day had been destroyed. Not destroyed, interrupted, by the desires of a drunken man. His mouth trailed along her chin until he reached her neck. He sucked gently on a bit of skin, earning another soft moan from the nervous girl. The hand that had been cupping her face smoothed around her waist and up her bare back. Her shirt rose with his hand. The touches felt as though a million fires had been ignited on her skin. She wanted to feel his hands over every inch of her. She twisted her fingers in his dark hair as his teeth graze her collarbone.

"Itachi-san."

He grasped her around her waist with both hands and lifted her up. She yelped in surprise at suddenly not being able to touch the ground. He laid her down on his bed and climbed on top of her. Their eyes met again, but not for long. Her shirt was pushed up above her breasts and his head descended to take one of the hardened nubs into his mouth while his hand attended to her other exposed breast. Her thighs squeezed together tightly, she was aware of how aroused she had become. But the feeling of his hand sliding between her thighs put her in a slight panic. _Am I really going to do this?_ Despite his drunkenness, Itachi's skills of perception were not fully impaired. He lifted his head.

"Are you sure you are fine with this?" he asked.

Michiko felt her heart racing in her chest, could she comfort him another way? Was this her only option? She nodded and he cupped her warmth. His hand stroked back and forth against the cloth of her pants. With her temperature rising, she finally felt the haze of pure need envelope her. His hand slipped under the edge of her pants and panties and his fingers massaged the soft outer lips of her heat. She moaned and pulled him into a kiss.

"More." She breathed out when they separated.

He plunged a finger into her.

"No," she whined, "not with your hand."

Understanding her meaning, he removed his hand from her clothing and slid her pants and underwear down. He pulled them off in one smooth motion and settled himself between her spread legs. He quickly undid his zipper and unleashed his arousal from his pants. He pushed her thighs up and positioned himself at her entrance. Michiko felt her nervousness return, but she wanted to feel him. His eyes were requesting her permission again.

"It's okay." She said softly.

He began to push himself into her. She gasped as her sensitive walls were pushed apart by his considerable length. He watched her face twist into an expression of pleasure. Her eyes were shut tight, her soft lips parted, her breathing heavy and uneven. His mouth descended upon hers again and his hips began to move. _I want to forget. I need to forget._ The friction sent slow steady waves of heat from his lower abdomen up his spine. He planted grateful butterfly kisses all along her collarbone, her breast plate, and her shoulders. Her head fell back as a single wave of heat clouded her senses. _It feels really good._ His hands slid up the bedsheets to somewhere behind her fallen head.

"More." She moaned out.

Itachi paced quickened only slightly. Michiko placed her hands on his muscular forearms and looked at his face. His eyes were closed in concentration. _He's still holding back._

He felt his arousal reducing, his mind returning to his situation, the pain he had caused.

"Itachi-san."

He felt her soft hands on his face. When their eyes met this time he felt blood returning to his manhood. The expression of concern mixed with lust awoke a hunger in him unlike anything he had ever felt. Michiko saw the change in his eyes. He studied her face for a few more moments before slamming his mouth onto hers. She gripped his shoulders as he lifted her hips and proceeded to ram himself into her. She moaned into the kiss. The thrusts were short and deep and they sent shockwaves of pleasure up her body. It was though a beast had been unleashed. The next moments were filled with the sounds of skin slapping hard against skin and Michiko's voice raising in volume. She couldn't hold in her cries as the force of his thrusts increased.

He paused to readjust his weight on his hands and she screamed:

"Don't stop."

He growled hungrily at the plea, but didn't immediately begin again. She hooked her legs around his waist and forced him entirely inside of her. He groaned loudly and mercilessly slammed into her. She screeched from the sudden force, but also in pleasure. Itachi's mind was finally clouded, he could think of nothing other than wanting to feel more, hear more, see more of Michiko.

The word 'yes' repeatedly left her lips as he maintained his mind blowing speed, further egged on by the lovely sounds she made beneath him.

"Yes! There! Itachi-san there!"

He buried his face in the crook of his neck. He could feel his release coming. He did not want this to end, he wanted to remain on this cloud of ecstasy for as long as possible, but the feeling of her nails digging into his shoulder blades was quickly drawing him to his edge.

"You're gonna make me come! You're gonna make me come! Don't stop! Yes! There! There!"

Michiko's head fell back and he nails dragged down along his back as her orgasm rocketed through her body. He groaned as loud as she had screamed and ground his hips hard against hers. His length twitched deep inside of her as his release whited-out his vision and his seed spilled inside of her. She clung to him. He collapsed on top of her. They laid there both breathing heavily and letting the haze from their climaxes pass over them.

Her heart dropped. There was a slightly dampness on her shoulder where he had hidden his face. _There's no way he's…_ His shoulders trembled. She shut her eyes tightly to keep herself from breaking into tears. She gently stoked his head, hoping this moment would pass as quickly as possible, for his sake. They remained as such for quite a while. Long enough that she thought maybe he had fallen asleep. She heard a loud voice coming from somewhere down the hall.

"Where the hell is Michiko? She should have fucking made dinner already!"

The person who had yelled went barreling into her room next door. She heard him become angry and throw her things about, but she wasn't very concerned with it. He could make his own dinner tonight. She was far too tired.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
